icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Raycroft
| birth_place = Belleville, ON, CAN | draft = 135th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2000 }} Andrew Joseph Ernest Raycroft (born May 4, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). Originally drafted by the Boston Bruins 135th overall in 1998, he won the Calder Trophy with the club in 2004 as rookie of the year. Raycroft has also played for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Colorado Avalanche and Vancouver Canucks. Playing career Prior to entering the junior hockey ranks, Raycroft grew up playing minor hockey with the Quinte Red Devils AAA system in the Eastern Ontario AAA League of the Ontario Minor Hockey Association (OMHA). In 1997–98, he began a three-year career in the Ontario Hockey League, playing for the Kingston Frontenacs and Sudbury Wolves. He also played junior for the Wellington Dukes of the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League (OPJAHL). Raycroft was drafted 135th overall by the Boston Bruins in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. He made his NHL debut in 2000–01 with the Bruins, replacing Byron Dafoe in a 5–1 victory over the Philadelphia Flyers. As a late-game replacement, however, he was not given the decision. Raycroft recorded his first NHL win two days later on October 9 in a 4–2 win over the Florida Panthers. Raycroft played 11 games total for the Bruins in his first season, while playing the majority of his first three professional seasons with the team's minor league affiliate, the Providence Bruins of the American Hockey League (AHL). After the Bruins renewed his contract on July 31, 2003, Raycroft played his first full NHL season in 2003–2004, compiling a 29-18-9 record with a 2.05 goals against average (GAA), .926 save percentage and three shutouts. He helped lead the Bruins to a second-place finish in the regular season in the Eastern Conference en route to the Stanley Cup playoffs. Not having played enough games to qualify as a rookie in his previous three NHL seasons, Raycroft was awarded the Calder Trophy in 2004, as league rookie of the year. Due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Raycroft signed with Djurgården of the Swedish Elitserien on November 6, 2004. He did not, however, play any games for the team and signed with Tappara Tampere of the Finnish SM-liiga several months later on January 17, 2005. When NHL play resumed, he struggled with the Boston Bruins in the 2005–06 season, managing only eight wins, while being a healthy scratch for the majority of the season. He was demoted to the Bruins' third-string position to starter Tim Thomas and rookie backup Hannu Toivonen. The following off-season, on June 24, 2006, Raycroft was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs for the rights to Finnish goaltending prospect Tuukka Rask. He began playing for the Maple Leafs in the 2006–07 season and earned his first shutout and win as a Leaf in a 6-0 victory against the Ottawa Senators on October 5, 2006. On April 3, 2007, Raycroft tied the Leafs' franchise record for most wins by a goaltender in the regular season (37), previously held by Ed Belfour in 2002–03 (Raycroft played more games than Belfour and earned three shootout wins, which did not exist prior to the 2005–06 season). Despite this record, he finished 49th in GAA and 56th in save percentage as the Leafs failed to qualify for the playoffs. Raycroft struggled at the start of the 2007–08 season and surrendered the starting position to Vesa Toskala. The Leafs then placed him on waivers on June 24, 2008, and bought out the remainder of his contract on June 27. Several days after being bought out by the Maple Leafs, on July 1, he signed a one-year deal with the Colorado Avalanche. Despite being brought in to backup Peter Budaj, Raycroft started the 2008–09 season strong, becoming only the second Avalanche goalie to begin a season with a 9-1 record. In 31 games with the Avalanche, Raycroft posted a 12-16-0 record with a 3.14 GAA. On July 6, 2009, Raycroft signed a one-year contract with the Vancouver Canucks. He earned the backup position behind Roberto Luongo after competing with prospect Cory Schneider during training camp. He recorded his first win with the Canucks in his first start on October 29 in a 2–1 shootout win against the Los Angeles Kings after Luongo was sidelined with a fractured rib. Raycroft faced his former Avalanche teammates several days later on November 1 and recorded his first shutout as a Canuck in a 3–0 win. Raycroft also won his 100th career game on February 12, 2010 in a win against the Columbus Blue Jackets in a 4-3 win. On July 1, 2010, Raycroft left the Canucks as a free agent and signed a two-year contract with the Dallas Stars. He compiled an 8-5 record with a 2.83 goals against average in his first season in Dallas, backing up Stars starter Kari Lehtonen. Awards OHL *Named to the First All-Star Team in 1999–2000. *Named the OHL Goaltender of the Year in 1999–2000. *Won the Red Tilson Trophy in 1999–2000. CHL *Named to the First All-Star Team in 1999–2000. *Named CHL Goaltender of the Year in 1999–2000. NHL *Played in the NHL YoungStars Game in 2003–04. *Won the Calder Trophy in 2003–04. *Named to the NHL All-Rookie Team in 2003–04. Career statistics References External links * * *Andrew Raycroft on HockeyGoalies.org Category:Born in 1980 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Kingston Frontenacs alumni Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Tappara players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks players